Unintended
by SuicideBabyDoll
Summary: Set during PS/SS. Slashy. Percy looks into the Mirror of Erised, and trys to deal with what he sees. P/O. Title comes form a Muse song, and makes sense to me alone.
1. Ch 1

Disclaimer: Not mine. All characters the property and creation of JK Rowling. No money is being made form this.  
  
Warning: contains slash. If do not like slash, do not read slash.   
  
A/N: This is my first fic featuring this pairing. I would love constructive criticism of it please! Especially on dialogue and characterisation.  
  
  
  
Percy sat at his desk, sucking on the end of his quill. But it was not homework he was about to work on. Something was troubling him; it was a confessional he was about to write. Or was that the right word? More of a diary entry, except he was going to destroy it, not keep it for future reading. He wasnÕt ready for people to know what he was beginning to suspect. Not yet.  
  
[I] OK, IÕve got a few things I want to understand. And IÕm hoping writing them down here will help.[/I]  
  
He stopped, feeling silly. It seemed ridiculous to write something down for no one else to ever read, for him not even to keep himself. But, he reasoned, it worked when he was confused about an essay: he started to write and it helped pull all his thoughts together. Why should this be any different? So he resumed writing.  
  
[I] Right. Well, last night, I couldnÕt sleep. So, even though IÕm a prefect, and its incredibly hypocritical for me to do it I know, I went for a walk. Around half three. IÕd been trying to sleep for hoursÉ But IÕm avoiding the point. I wandered into a disused classroom, kind of thinking of sitting down and looking at the stars- something to do, and I thought it would be relaxing. Anyway, when I went into the room, there was a large mirror IÕd never seen before. I went over to examine it, but saw that it was reflectingÉ oddly. A figure started to sort of materialise behind me in the mirror. I looked behind me, but there was nothing there. I looked back into the mirror. Now the figure had become clear. It was Oliver. I looked behind me again. Still no one there. I looked back at the mirror. The mirror Oliver had put his hands on my shoulders, seemed to be talking in my ear. The mirror me looked happy. Then he mirror Oliver kissed me. I didnÕt know what to do, so I left the room, went back to bed. I donÕt know what it meant, what the mirror was supposed to do. But it was magical, and should be taken seriously. It means something, but what? I donÕt understand. [/I]  
  
He sighed. Writing it down hadnÕt helped; if anything, he was more confused. He had always felt that he was- different, somehow. He had never felt the slightest bit of attraction to girls; however, he had started to look at other males in a way that was definitely not normal. And now thisÉ It had come at a very bad time. He had being trying to figure out where he stood one the whole, well, sex issue. The mirror had confused him more, because he didnÕt know what it meant. What sort of magic mirror was it? What did it [I] mean[/I]?   
  
He sighed again. Oliver was a good friend, his best friend in fact. They were both in the same year and the same house. Percy, a naturally shy boy, who had difficulties making friends, had warmed to OliverÕs kind, open, friendly nature at once. Both had something important in common too: both had high expectations from their families, and were being pushed to follow in their fatherÕs footsteps from a very young age- Percy to join the Ministry, and Oliver to emulate his professional Quidditch-playing father. So both had quietly developed an understanding and sympathy, and a genuine closeness.   
  
  
He screwed the parchment up into a ball, and threw it toward the bin. He sat at his desk for a while, staring into space, when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Oliver returning.   
  
"Hey Perce, how's it going?"  
  
"Ah, not bad. How'd practice go?"  
  
"Great! Everyone's playing so well- think we could win the cup this year!"  
  
Percy checked his watch. "Damn, I've got to go and meet Penny. See you later!" He grabbed his Muggle Studies book and dashed out of the room.   
  
Oliver chucked his bag into the corner, and slumped into a nearby chair. He started to root through his books to find what he needed for that night's homework, when a piece of paper caught his eye. He picked it up. "Wonder if this is important," he muttered under his breath, thinking it could be some of Percy's notes. He straightened it out, and read it.  
  
  
Afterwards, he screwed it up and pushed it into the very bottom of the wastebasket- he didn't want Percy to find out that he had read it.   
  
"So that's how he feels." he thought. "I never realised."  
  
Just then, Percy returned. "Hey Ol, what's up?" He then noticed Oliver's slightly glazed-looking expression. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, fine" said Oliver a little awkwardly.  
  
"I'm off to finish off some homework. See you later"  
  
"Yeah, see ya"  
  
Oliver watched Percy as he left. "Oh God. How the hell am I going to deal with this?" 


	2. Ch 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters and places belong to JK Rowling. This was written for fun, not profit.  
  
Warnings: Slash. That means male/male, so if you don't like, don't read. Flames will be mocked.  
  
Pairing: Percy/Oliver  
  
Rating: Still PG.  
  
  
  
After a few minutes, Oliver got up from the chair. "Can't just sit worrying about this. Got to get some work done." He muttered. He grabbed his Potions textbook and tried to make a start on the ridiculously long essay Snape had set them that morning, but couldn't focus on the work.  
  
"Damn," he thought. The letter was weighing on his mind more than what he had thought. It had come at an. unfortunate time for him. Or maybe fortunate. He was still trying to decide which. He had known for awhile now that he wasn't into girls, after that time Alicia had jumped on him and dragged him into the Quidditch supply cupboard- he smiled, as he thought about the astonishment on her face, and her stuttered, shocked promise not to say to anyone- and Percy was a good friend, who he had a lot more in common with than most people assumed. And he was cute, with that way he furrowed his brow just a little when he was thinking, and the way he cared for his brothers, although they never appreciated it. He decided to reread it, and dug it out of the bin.  
  
"Damn", he thought again, after another read. How did he feel about Percy Weasley? He hadn't thought about it- it was only recently he had realised he was gay, thanks to Alicia, but he hadn't really thought about it any further than that. With the busyness of Hogwarts, in particular Quidditch training, he just hadn't really thought about who he may be attracted to. He was thinking about Percy now though. Why hadn't he before? He was clever, and funny, and cute.  
  
Damn. He was attracted to Percy. What was he going to do about it though? Percy had wanted to throw the letter away- he obviously didn't want anyone to know. He hadn't been supposed to find out. It probably wasn't a good idea to say anything. Besides, Percy was confused. It would be unfair of him to do anything- it may make Percy feel pressurised.  
  
Suddenly, he heard footsteps on the stairs. It had to be Percy- their dorm was the highest room in Gryffindor tower. Quickly, he screwed the paper back into a ball, threw it in the bin, and slumped back into the chair, with his Potions book on his lap.  
  
"Hey Ol," Percy called. "What you been up to?"  
  
"Ah, trying to get this essay on the uses of Devil's Snare Snape set us. Not getting anywhere though," replied Oliver, with a wry smile. "Thought you were off to do some work?"  
  
"Picked up the wrong book. Want a hand with that?"  
  
"God, yeah. I'm not getting anywhere with it"  
  
They worked on the Potions assignment for a while, but Oliver's mind was elsewhere. Mainly because Percy kept doing that little thing, where he creased his brow up in such a sweet way.  
  
"What's with you tonight?" Percy said suddenly, breaking Oliver out of his fantasies. "You're acting as if you're as out of it as Trewlaney."  
  
"Sorry Perce, just tired. All this extra practice. Why don't we give it a rest for the night?"  
  
"Sounds good to me," answered Percy with a smile. "Practices going well?"  
  
"Oh, yes! Hufflepuff have no chance, we're far too good for them. With Potter on the team, the Cup should be ours, he's brilliant." He hesitated, then asked, "So. how're things going with Penny?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know. She's just a friend, but I think she wants to be more than that," he sighed. "Not really sure what to do."  
  
"Ah." At this, Oliver's hopes leapt. Maybe Percy was less confused than he had thought.  
  
"Yeah, I just don't have time for a girlfriend, I've too much work to do. We sit our OWLs this year, and then next year we start our NEWTs. If I want to join the Ministry, I have to get good marks. It just isn't practical for me to have any sort of relationship."  
  
"Oh." Oliver's hopes came crashing down at those words. "I'm just going to bed Perce. See you in the morning." He tried to cover up how hurt he was, but Percy spotted it.  
  
"You alright?" His voice was filled with warm concern, but Oliver was too upset to notice.  
  
"Yeah. Like I said, I'm tired. Night."  
  
"Night Ol."  
  
Percy stared thoughtfully after him. He wasn't interested in Penny, but not for the reasons he'd given Oliver. Maybe he had read his reaction wrongly, but it seemed Ol was upset about the possibility of him going out with Penny. Slowly, he picked up his books and headed for bed himself. He had plenty to think about. 


End file.
